Second Chances
by Latina788
Summary: Darcy couldn't believe fate was giving her a second chance with Josh Brookes! She had her doubts about their relationship but he proved he loved her, that is until his ex-girlfriend came to town!


6/1/09

Darcy Robins couldn't believe her eyes; she had just entered the grocery store when she saw Joshua Brookes paying for his groceries. He looked so good with a buzzed haircut and a beautiful smile just as she remembered him from her high school days. She then rubbed her eyes and blinked just to make sure she wasn't daydreaming. "Excuse me, miss are you okay?" Darcy opened her eyes and there he was, standing right in front of her. "Oh, I'm fine Josh, I just spaced out for a minute." "Oh, ok but how did you know my name? Have we met before?" "Yes, we went to high school together, it's me Darcy Robins" "Oh, we had A.P. English together, right?" "Yep, we did, anyhow it was nice to see you but I have to get my groceries" What she really wanted to do was to get as far away from him so that the butterflies in her stomach would settle down. "Ok, I'll let you go but do you think we could get together for dinner some time? I just moved back from New York and it would be nice to catch up with an old friend." She knew she should say no but before she could stop herself she said "Sure how about we meet tomorrow night at Mel's Seafood Grill around 7:00 p.m.?" "Ok it's a date." Then he walked out with his groceries and Darcy went on to do her shopping with a huge smile on her face.

The next day flew by for Darcy as she worked in her family-owned florist boutique trying to get an order of wedding bouquets and boutonnières done for an upcoming wedding and she got home with barely enough time to change into a form-fitting blue dress and get to the restaurant before Josh arrived but she only had a ten minute head start before he came in to gather her thoughts and to settle her butterflies. "Hi Darcy, you look wonderful" "Thanks, you look great too." And he did with a nice black silk shirt and matching slacks. For a few minutes after he sat down there was an awkward silence where neither one said anything so they just looked at their menus until their waiter came and took their orders of shrimp scampi and wild rice. Darcy took a sip of her wine before saying "So Josh, tell me what made you come back to Kola Springs? New York has to be the most exciting city in the world." " Well I lived there for about five years when I started getting homesick, I realized that I wanted to spend time with my family, settle down, and raise a family of my own in the town where I grew up. Is that silly?' "No it's anything but silly, you want your children to grow up in the same town you did and be surrounded with people who love them."

"What about you Darcy? What have you been up to?" "Nothing much, after I graduated from college back east I came back home to help my parents run the floral boutique which I love because I get to work different types of parties and weddings." "Is there anyone special in your life?" "Not right now, I was seeing someone but we broke it off because he got transferred to California for his job what about you?" He was about to start when their food came. An hour later they walked out of the restaurant holding hands and the feeling that there was something special between them. When they reached their cars Darcy spoke first "Well Josh, thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful time, hope to see you around." She then held out her hand but instead of shaking it, Josh pulled her close and gave her a brief but sweet kiss which left her slightly dazed. Darcy knew right then and there that she was falling for Joshua Brookes and there wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop it. If only she knew what was coming around the corner.

Rebecca Browne had come to Kola Springs for one reason and one reason only, to get her boyfriend back. They have one little fight and he runs home because he needs some time to think? Ok, being a great girlfriend she had given him time, a month to be exact and now it was time to go back to New York together and continue their relationship. Her plan was to lay low at her hotel for a couple days and then she would go to his parents' house and make up with him. That all changed when as she was going into the hotel she saw Josh with a semi-attractive brunette who was smiling up at him as they were leaving a restaurant in the middle of the day. "Well, well what do we have here?" she muttered to herself, she knew Josh was an only child and they were acting too lovey-dovey to just be friends. Part of Rebecca wanted to confront them now but she knew she wasn't ready to see Josh plus she needed to know more about the brunette. "Ok Joshua, have your fun but remember you're mine.

Darcy couldn't have been happier, she and Josh had been dating for a few weeks and things were going great; they were slowly opening up to one another about their fears, goals, and what they wanted out of future. "Hey there honey, ready for lunch?" Josh had just come into the boutique for their weekly lunch date. "Sure let me just tell mom I'm taking my break." Twenty minutes later they were having a picnic lunch in their childhood park. "So what's going on in that head of yours Darcy? You've been awfully quiet today." "Oh, I was just thinking that it might be time to make a change and leave the floral boutique" "But I thought you loved working for your parents." "I do however lately I've come to realize that I need to see if I can support myself without them. It could be great." "I understand that you need to break out on your own and I'll be behind you all the way." At that Darcy leaned in and kissed him, so grateful for his understanding and support. "Thank you for being so great about this, I love you Josh." She hadn't meant to blurt out the L word but once she said it she felt a weight lift off her shoulders but it was quickly replaced with worry at thought that he didn't feel the same way and tried to apologize. "Josh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that just forget I said it." He smiled and said "Why would I want to forget the first time you say love me? And why is it a bad thing?" "Because we haven't been dating that long and to tell you the truth I've loved you since high school which probably means I'm scaring you away which I don't want to do but I can't help it." "Darcy, calm down I know where you're coming from and you're not scaring me away if anything you're drawing me in because of your vulnerability but to honest I'm not ready to say l love you yet but I do care about you a lot and I want to spend more time with you. Is that okay?" "That is perfect." "All right, then if we're being totally honest with each other I have to tell you about my last relationship." By the end of the day Josh and Darcy had reached a new level in their growing relationship which made them both feel great.

Rebecca woke up the next morning knowing that it was time get Josh back so she showered, dressed in her prettiest dress, and put on the perfume that she knew Josh loved. An hour later she ranged the doorbell to his parents' home and came face to face with Josh's mom. "Hello Mrs. Brookes, I'm Rebecca Browne, Josh's girlfriend." Anna Brookes looked a little puzzled but played it off "Well, Josh isn't home right now but come on in and have some lemonade and cookies." "Ok thank you ma'am" Anna Brookes would be a great mother-in-law, Rebecca thought.

It was a two hour waiting game until Josh arrived but he wasn't alone. "Hi mom we're back" "Hello sweetie, hi Darcy would you mind if I spoke to Josh in the other room?" "Sure, I'll wait outside." "Ok mom, you look worried what's going on? " "Your friend Rebecca is in the living room and wishes to speak with you." "Rebecca is here? Oh lord, what I am going to do?" "You're going to go in there and do what your heart tells you." He then squeezed her hand "Thanks mom." "Hello Rebecca" Rebecca jumped up from the couch and almost tackled him by giving him a huge hug and started raining him with kisses which lasted about a minute before Josh pulled away. "What are you doing here?" "Honey, why do you think I'm here? To bring you back to New York and continue our relationship." "What relationship?! We broke up!" "No we didn't break up! We had a fight and took time away from each other." "Look I'm not going to get into a screaming match in mother's house so why don't you just go back to New York? We're through." "Does this have anything to do with the brunette I saw you with the other day? She must be great in bed." "Don't bring Darcy into this, she's very special to me and I won't have you disrespecting her. Now please leave," "Ok I can take a hint and I'll leave but I'm not going back to New York till you come home with me." As she grabbed her purse and left she passed Darcy on the way and just smirked thinking "Yeah he'll come back to me, this girl is nothing compared to me."

Darcy waited for about fifteen minutes before she went back inside and found Josh sitting with his head in his hands. "Do you want talk about it?" He looked up "Not right now but can you come and sit with me for a little bit?" "Sure." They sat holding hands for about an hour before Darcy had to go and run some errands. After she left Josh stood from the couch and headed out to the gym to let out his aggressions and to do some quiet, uninterrupted thinking. After he finished his workout he came to an interesting realization.

Darcy walked into her parents' home that night for dinner because she needed a home-cooked meal and her mother's advice which she was happy to give. "Ok what is going on?" "How do you know something is up?" "Darcy, you're my daughter, I know you better than anyone and the look on your face tells me you're having men's problems, am I right?" "Yes you are, Josh's old girlfriend came by his house today and wants him back." "And how do you feel about that?" "I'm torn because while I love Josh I can understand where his ex is coming from in the fact that she still loves him but I don't want to lose him." "Then fight for him sweetheart, if he really means that much to you don't give up so easily." "Even though he may not feel the same way? Is it really worth fighting for?" "Oh, Darcy love is always worth fighting for. It hasn't always been easy between your father and I but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't look into his eyes and love him a little more each day, does that make sense?" "Yes, although you and daddy have had your rough spells you still love one another." "What does that tell you then?" "That I'm not going to give up Josh without a fight." "That's my girl; I knew I didn't raise a quitter." Then they both stood and hugged "Thanks for listening mom, it's what I needed and I love you." "Don't thank me, I just listened to your problems and put in my two cents, that's what moms are for. Oh by the way I love you too."

Inspired by her mother words, Darcy decided not to worry about Rebecca and enjoy the time she had with Josh and to continue to love him, no matter what. Over the next couple of days she settled into a routine of working at her new catering job during the day and spending the evenings with Josh cuddling on the couch and talking about the future. It was during one of their cuddling sessions that their relationship changed. "Hey Darcy, I have to ask you something." "What is it?" "Do you still mean what you said at the park that day?" "Do I still love you?" "Yes, I guess that's what I'm trying to say, but it's coming out all in a jumble so just forget it." "Well Mr. Brookes, are you blushing?" "No, no it just the flames from the fire playing tricks on you." "All right whatever you say but to answer your question, yes I still love you Josh, why did you want to know?" She looked up at him feigning innocence although a smile slowly crept into the corners of her mouth. "I wanted to know because I love you too." At that moment Darcy heard the Hallelujah chorus play in her head before she was brought back to earth by Josh's kisses. As they fell asleep on the couch neither one noticed a car slow down and stop right outside Darcy's house.

Rebecca sat in her car, suppressing the urge to march into that house and beating up that Darcy to a pulp. True to her word, she had stayed in town but had kept her distance so that Josh could come to his senses but apparently she had been too lenient with him and something would have to be done. Yes, it was time to teach them that no one crossed Rebecca Browne and got away with it. As she drove back to her hotel she was overcome with the memories of the fight she and Josh had had back in New York.

Josh had come home from his job at the Fourth Street Bank in a foul mood because he had had a fight with one of his superiors and was tired when he noticed that Rebecca wasn't in the kitchen preparing dinner as usual so he went their bedroom to see if she was sick and was laying down or if she was changing for dinner. What he found was neither outcome instead he found her in a compromising situation with their landlord. He went ballistic and threw the landlord out before focusing all his anger on her. After what seemed like hours of screaming he walked out, without a word. It was only through a mutual friend that Rebecca found out that he went home to his mom. Okay, she had to admit that cheating on Josh wasn't her best moment but come on! Couples don't break up over that, they go to therapy and work it out. And they were going to work it, at any cost. All she had to was divide and conquer.

_A few months later_

Josh was the happiest man in the world; he was in a great relationship, work was going good and it was only going to get better tonight. It was his one year anniversary with Darcy and he was going to propose. He had planned a romantic dinner for two at Mel's Seafood Grill and a walk along the beach.

Darcy could sense Josh was nervous about something the moment he had picked her up. He kept checking his pockets and wouldn't look her in the eyes. _"Oh no, is he breaking up with me?! I thought we were moving forward! Ok, Darcy calm down, maybe It's his job he's worried about. Yep that's it" "_Darcy, anyone home?" She snapped back to the present "Oh sorry, I just can't believe it's our anniversary." _Hopefully not our last, she secretly thought. _ Impulsively Josh kissed her cheek before saying "Yes, it's our anniversary and it maybe one you remember forever." "Is that so, Mr. Brookes?" "Yes it is Ms. Robins, now let's get this evening started. The dinner was beautiful as they shared the same dinner they had on their first date and after a couple sips of wine they both relaxed a little bit. It wasn't until Darcy went to use the restroom Josh noticed something wasn't right. He couldn't find the ring. "_No, this cannot be happening! He had put it in his jacket pocket right before he left!" _"Looking for this?" He looked up to see Rebecca standing across from him holding the 3 carat princess-cut ring in her hands. "Rebecca, what are you doing here? How did you get the ring?" "How do you think sweetheart? I followed you home tonight and waited till you left the room and took the ring, replacing it with a smaller rubber band so you wouldn't catch on until it was too late. You can't propose without a ring, now can you?" Just then Darcy came back to the table with a look of surprise on her face. She looked from Josh to Rebecca and back to Josh before speaking. "Josh, what's going on? What's she doing here?" Just then Rebecca put the ring on her left hand and said "Guess what! Josh just proposed to me! "She rushed to his side and started giving him kisses "So this whole dinner was your way of humiliating me?! You couldn't just let me down gently, well fine, goodbye Joshua, and have a nice life!" She then walked out not wanting to hear another word. Josh got out from Rebecca's grasp in enough time to see Darcy get into a cab and trying not to break down. "_This was supposed to be the best night of her life!" _ He wasn't going to let Rebecca get away with this. He stormed back to table where she sat looking at the ring with a semi-psychotic stare, "Well are you happy now?!" She didn't look up. "Look at me!" At that she glanced up with a creepy smile on her face. "Of course I'm happy! We're getting married!" "Rebecca, read my lips, we are not getting married! I do not love you! I'm in love with Darcy and I wanted to her to be wife!" At that the smile was replaced with a steely glare "You're not in love with that frumpy-looking housewife, if anything you are in lust but trust you'll forget about her by the time we're on our honeymoon!" At that Josh slowly backed away, "_She really thinks I'm in love with her! _With her eyes back on the ring he quickly dialed 911.

Darcy had wandered around aimlessly after being dropped off at her house until she ended up on parents' doorstep. "Darcy, what's wrong sweetie? Weren't you at dinner with Josh?" "Mom, I need you" At that Barbara Robins pulled her tear-soaked daughter inside and spent the rest of night listening to her story in between sobs. "Oh my poor baby, he proposed to someone else, are you sure?" "Yes, I saw her wearing the ring and it wasn't just someone else, it was his ex Rebecca." "But I thought she cheated on him and he wanted nothing more to do with her?" "I guess he never got truly got over her but needed a warm body until he was ready to take her back" she began sobbing again. "Shush, baby, its okay mommy's here just go to sleep, you'll get through this. "Thank you mommy" It was well past 2 in the morning before Darcy finally fell asleep.

_A couple of days later_

Her mother had been right, she was going to get through this as long as she took the time to heal her heart, but it didn't help that Josh kept calling and sending her gifts. He had apparently changed his mind about Rebecca and wanted her back. Well she wouldn't be bought with fake apologies and presents. "_Speak of the devil" _she thought as she bounded her front steps there he was, holding a huge teddy bear. "You know there are laws against stalking I should have you arrested." "Could you really call the cops on the man you love?" "Loved, past tense, we're over, and now please leave before I do call the cops." "Not until you hear me out." "Give me one reason why I should?!" "Because, damn it Darcy I love you and I know you still love me!" "You're wrong I stopped loving you the night you broke my heart." "Prove it, give me one kiss that means absolutely nothing and I'll never bother you again." She groaned. "Ok fine, if it's that what it takes to get rid of you." She leaned in to give him a light peck but as she was pulling away he deepened the kiss to the point that she groaned again, but this time out of pleasure. Josh pulled away leaving her as dazed as she was when they had their first kiss. "You were saying?" "Ok, fine, I still love you Josh but that change the fact that you chose someone else now please leaving before I start crying." "That's just it Darcy! I didn't choose someone else, Rebecca stole your ring! I was going to propose to you!" "You really expect me to believe that?" "If you don't believe me go down to the hospital psych ward and see it for yourself. Rebecca suffered a nervous breakdown and was committed." She did believe him, she realized as hurt as she was she knew wouldn't make up a lie that big. "Ok I believe you but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you." "I completely understand, I need to earn your trust back, so how about we live together for one year as platonic roommates and see what happens." "Well, I do have an extra bedroom I want to rent out so Mr. Brookes you have a got yourself a deal." They shook on it.

_One year later_

While it hadn't been easy at first, Josh had maintained his distance from Darcy and stayed true to their deal of solely being roommates although when she started dating he couldn't help but get jealous but that ended tonight. The year was up and it was time to re-evaluate their relationship. He had decided to cook her dinner and to be very subtle about their getting back together. Too bad she read him like a book from the minute she came home. "Someone's been busy." She said as she took in the sight of scented candles and a beautifully decorated dinner table. "Well you do know what tonight is?" "No, is tonight something special or did you just want cook me a friendly dinner?" _Friendly was the last thing on his mind, Josh thought as he moved closer to Darcy and took her hands in his own. "_Darcy tonight is the end of our deal and its time for us to either move forward together or go our separate ways. It's your choice." She looked into his piercing blue eyes, smiled, and kissed him. "How's that for an answer?" "It was the one I was hoping for, now if you'll answer me another one." He got down on knee and pulled out a beautiful sapphire engagement ring. "Darcy Michelle Robins, I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you please marry me? Darcy couldn't speak for several minutes before she cried out "Yes Joshua Brookes I will marry you!" He then scooped her up and gave her a twirl while she rained him with kisses. Later that night as they cuddled Darcy looked up at him before saying "Do you think we'll be this happy in fifty years?" "Sweetheart, I know we will, we're going to have a lot of kids and then grandkids and when we retire we're going to spend our golden years traveling the world. How does that sound?" "It sounds wonderful but before we start thinking about that, we need to plan a proper wedding." Anything you want." "Oh I like the sound of that." "Unless, of course you want to elope?" He then looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "That is so not going to happen we're having a traditional ceremony on the beach unless you want my mother to maim you." "I was kidding, a beach ceremony is perfect."

And it was perfect, a year later when they exchanged vows in front of their closest friends and family with the sun setting behind them. Then Darcy and Josh rode into that sunset and lived out their adventures which included three girls and six grandchildren.

The end.


End file.
